Hope's All You Need
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Set at the very end of the series. Li has just told Sakura he has to return home, but now he has to face the emotional turmoil and pain of leaving his one true love....


Disclaimer- I don't own Li Showron, Sakura Avalon or Julian Star, they are all from the T.V series Cardcaptors, created by the one and only, CLAMP!

Kay, last night I was feeling MEGA angry, I just wanted to rip someone's head off, but I don't take my anger out like that, I write when I'm angry, and thus this short story of heart-brake, friendship, love and hope was created!

Thanks goes to EJWeir for giving me the _hope_ to actually post this, I wasn't really intending too, until you complimented the story, so thank you very much.

Please read and review!! Thanks!

Hope's All You Need

Li ran all the way back home, his legs felt like they were just about to give way any moment but he didn't care... His heart felt like someone had reached in, clutching it tightly as it smashed into a million pieces...

He couldn't believe this was happening, he was leaving, leaving the place he had come to love, the school he had come to love, the people he had to come to love, the _girl_ he had come to love...

He continued to run speedily down the pavement, his eyes closed tightly, as he tried to rid himself of the heartbreak he was feeling, but how could he? This feeling would never leave him now, no, he was stuck with it, stuck with the feeling of anger, sorrow and pain...

Suddenly, his body finally decided that was enough, it couldn't take anymore...

Li's legs gave way, making him come crashing down to the ground, bashing against the hard concrete beneath him...

He lay there for a few moments, spread out, lying quite painfully, but that wasn't the pain he was concentrating on, it was the pain, which was tearing him apart, piece-by-piece, starting with his heart, his love...

Images of the girl he loved with all his heart started to flash in his mind, her beautiful emerald orbs sparkling happily... Every time he looked at those glorious eyes he could just feel himself float upwards, towards the clouds of the heavens...

Tears started to spike the edges of his eyes, each tear carrying a piece of his pain and anger...

He tried with all his might to stay strong, but it was just so hard, everything was so messed up, and there was nothing he could do about it...

Finally, the tears started to fall, running down his cheeks then splashing against the pavement...

"Li...?" a voice queried, unsure to whether that really was the usually strong, tough and confident boy he knew.

The silver haired teenager gasped quietly as he ran over to the fallen Cardcaptor.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Julian questioned in concern, as he placed his hands on Li's shoulders, but he quickly felt just how tense Li really was, that's when he also noticed the salty tears, which were falling, "You're crying... What's wrong?"

Li didn't reply, he couldn't, he knew if he tried to his voice would just break, and anyway, his throat was far to sore now to speak, it was burning from the tears...

Julian realised Li wasn't intending to reply, he gazed down at the weeping boy, was he crying because he had fallen? No, Li was far to strong to cry at something as simple at that, infact he'd be more embarrassed than anything else, so what is it?

"Li, please tell me, what's happened..." Julian ordered in a stern yet kind voice.

There was silence for a few moments, the only noise being the small sobs from Li. Julian bit his lip, it looked like Li _didn't_ want to talk, until a quiet muffled noise started to speak...

"Mother... Mother said I had to r-return home... Back to China..." Li stuttered through soft sobs.

That's when it hit Julian, he had to return home, meaning he had to leave here; he had to leave Sakura.

Every time he Julian, Sakura and her friends ever went out, he could always see the way Li looked at Sakura, with eyes filled with such love and care, yet Sakura never seemed to return it, she was too busy blushing as she gazed up at him, Julian.

"Oh, I see..." Julian said sadly, he gently pulled Li's shoulders up abit, to hint that Li should sit up.

Li took the hint and slowly arched his back up as he pulled himself into kneeling position with the help of Julian.

Julian gasped slightly as he gazed at Li's head, at the side of his head he had a large gash which was bleeding pretty badly, "We better get the sorted, eh? Come on, I'll walk you home," he gently hinted to Li to stand up and walk with him.

Li frowned as he pulled away from Julian's grasp, "I don't wanna go home... I don't **need **to go home! I like it here! You can't make me go!" Li cried loudly.

Julian gazed at the boy with sympathy, "Li..."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" Li screamed as tears flowed down his face, "I... C-can't..."

He clutched his head in agony and tighten his eyes shut, as images of Sakura started to drown him, but that's all they were, images, they weren't her, the real thing, were they? And now that he was leaving, he'd never get to see the real thing ever again...

"Li... Li... LI!" Julian cried as he shook the heart-broken Cardcaptor, "Look at me!"

Li turned his head to the side, his eyes opening into slits, to look at the wise older boy, "Li, you may be leaving, but that doesn't mean you're leaving Sakura altogether. She'll be in your heart, in your memories, and if you have your hope, you'll always love her, just like she does you..." he smiled gently.

Li blinked slowly as he took in the advice he was just given, Julian was right, _Hope, that's all you need... Hope..._

Li let his hands fall to the ground, _These images I have, they're not curses, they're not here to punish me, they're here to remind me, remind me to love her..._

Julian smiled in relief when he saw a small gentle smile filled with love and kindness start to form on Li's face, "Now come on, let's get that head sorted."

Li smiled gratefully at Julian then nodded in comply.

Julian stood up, offering his hand out, Li took it and pulled himself to his feet, "...Thanks..." he finally said, in a soft, gentle voice.

Julian smiled sweetly in reply, as if to say 'no problem!'

The pair started to make their way back to Li's apartment, the image of Sakura smiling in her usual lovingly way remaining in Li's mind...


End file.
